


Topping From The Bottom

by felineranger



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felineranger/pseuds/felineranger
Summary: Rimmer is in charge.  Absolutely.  Without question.  Isn't he...?





	Topping From The Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Starbuggers Kink Meme

“Hi Honey, I’m home,” Lister grinned as he dropped his toolbag by the door and himself into Rimmer’s lap, straddling him comfortably and giving him a kiss.   
Rimmer feigned annoyance, “Are you just going to leave those there for someone to trip over or are you actually going to put them away?”  
“What d’you think?” Lister asked cheekily, kissing him again.  
“I think you never read those health and safety leaflets I keep printing out.”  
“I think,” Lister gently nipped his lower lip with his teeth, “I’ve been thinking about you all through my last shift.” He stood up slowly, keeping their lips pressed together, and coaxed Rimmer up as well. Rimmer followed his lead, enjoying the subtle shift in dynamic as he rose up and took the higher ground from Lister and became the one controlling the kiss. Lister let him have it, for a moment anyway, then reached up and curled his fingers around Rimmer’s tie, holding him in place. When he finally allowed the kiss to end, letting the tie slide through his fist to give Rimmer enough space to move away, but not letting go completely, he looked up with a wicked smile. “Do me right now, you sexy smegger.”

For some reason, it just worked this way. When they’d first got together, Rimmer hadn’t been sure what would happen next, or even what he wanted to happen next. He knew he wanted Lister but, when it finally happened, when Lister was actually there, naked in his bed and in his arms, suddenly he was at a loss. He’d never expected to get this far. Thinking any further ahead, even in the realms of fantasy, had seemed pointless (and frankly, had never been necessary).   
They’d spent a few pleasurable but slightly awkward evenings huddled together on the bottom bunk, making out and writhing against one another like a pair of horny teenagers until finally stroking one another to a briefly satisfying climax. It wasn’t enough and they both knew it, but the idea of going further filled Rimmer with all kinds of strange and dark emotions. Where he was from, such an act was as low as a man could go. The ultimate subjugation, the ultimate humiliation. As someone who was more than familiar with the hot sickly taste of humiliation, Rimmer did not care for it. He wasn’t sure he could stand the shame and indignity (or potential pain, for that matter because, smeg it all, Lister was a big boy in some very specific ways) of doing such a thing willingly. But how then, feeling as he did, could he possibly ask Lister to degrade himself so?

The answer, it turned out, was surprisingly simple. He didn’t have to. 

Lister didn’t have the same hang-ups and prejudices that Rimmer carried like weights around his neck. Or, if he did, he was too rebellious by nature (or maybe just too damn horny) to let them hold him back. It was less than a fortnight between the moment they first kissed and the moment Lister looked up at him with those dark sinful eyes and whispered “Fuck me.”  
Rimmer’s first reaction had been to pull away, unwilling to debase Lister and ashamed at how much the thought of it aroused him. Lister had pulled him back, determined, and kissed him again, “I want it,” he insisted, “I want you.”  
“You don’t have to…”  
“I know. I want to.”  
“But…”  
“Don’t argue with me.” And Rimmer, who hadn’t won an argument with Lister in over three million years, had decided it was pointless to try now. He’d given Lister what he wanted, carefully following every whispered instruction and breathless demand, all the while telling himself to make the most of this because surely, once it was over, Lister would never allow him to do it again. He’d been wrong.

Lister not only wanted to do it again, Lister had become smegging hooked. It wasn’t a case of allowing Rimmer to do it, so much as insisting on it. After three million years of lonely hand-jobs, Lister had discovered a new way to have orgasms and, according to him, they were the most satisfying and intense he’d ever had. Judging by the wide-eyed look of total erotic astonishment on Lister’s face the first time they’d tried it (and the sounds he made then and every time thereafter), Rimmer didn’t think he was lying. But he still cringed back from trying it himself when Lister offered.

So now here they were, making out passionately against one wall of the sleeping quarters, trousers in a heap around their ankles. “Give it to me,” Lister growled between kisses as Rimmer’s hard cock rubbed teasingly against his inner thigh, “Come on, Rimsy, grab the lube and let’s go.”  
“Yes, yes, okay,” Rimmer panted, trying to twist the cap off one-handed. His other hand was otherwise occupied and Lister certainly wasn’t complaining about that. The cap spun off and clattered to the floor and he quickly squeezed a palmful of the slick gel out and slathered it over his erection. “Be generous with that stuff,” Lister breathed in his ear, “I want you to fuck me hard.” Rimmer gulped and tried not to come at the words, as his already super-hard cock slid wetly through his grasp.

Lister turned and braced himself against the wall, offering his round butt up eagerly. Rimmer pushed first one, then two slippery fingers into him and he moaned and squirmed impatiently. “Don’t tease me, you bastard.”  
“I’m just making sure you’re ready.”  
“I’m ready. Now shove that smeggin’ hard-light hard-on inside me, before I shove my fist down your throat.” Rimmer did as he was told, pushing himself straight up inside Lister with no more foreplay, the lube making it so easy that he was balls-deep inside him in one fluid motion. Lister’s head snapped back and he moaned desperately, “If you’re shoving anything down my throat,” Rimmer told him through gritted teeth, “I’d rather it was your cock,”  
“Maybe if you’re good then I’ll oblige,” Lister retorted, arching his back and clenching himself hard around Rimmer’s cock.   
Rimmer gasped and tried not to come. “Ah, smeg. You’re so tight…”  
“If you come now, I am going to be so pissed off.”  
“Just…give me a second.”  
“Pull yourself together, Rimsy. We are not done here. I am most definitely not done here.”  
“Okay…okay…”

How was it, Rimmer wondered vaguely as he fought down the surging excitement and started to thrust, that even under these circumstances Lister still managed to be the most self-assured, audacious little smegger he’d ever met? Here he was, up against a wall with Rimmer’s cock buried deep inside his impudent backside, and was he suitably cowed? Was he ashamed at his indecency, his disgraceful desires? Was he in awe of Rimmer’s clear position as the alpha male here? No, he was grinding those luscious buttocks back hard against him, demanding more as if he was the one in charge here.

“Harder!” Lister gasped, “Harder!”  
“I’m the senior officer here,” Rimmer reminded him, “I don’t think you’re in any position to be making demands, Listy.”  
“Rimmer, shut the hell up and move those smegging hips!”  
“Oh. Okay.”

He obediently quickened his pace and then, at Lister’s demand, reached for his cock and began stroking it rhythmically in time with his thrusts until he came, powerfully and noisily. Yes, Rimmer decided, as he himself spurted quickly inside Lister at last, it definitely worked better this way. If he ever let Lister do this to him, the little git really would start thinking he had the upper hand in this relationship.


End file.
